militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
1st (United Kingdom) Signal Brigade
| type = Signals | role = Communications brigade | branch = | dates = 1968—1987 1995—Present | command_structure = 6th UK Division Allied Rapid Reaction Corps | size = Brigade | garrison = Imjin Barracks, Innsworth, UK formerly Rhine Garrison, Germany | battles = Bosnian War | current_commander = Brigadier John R. Collyer |name = 1st Signal Brigade 1st (United Kingdom) Signal Brigade}}The 1st Signal Brigade, formally known as the 1st Signal Group was a communications command of the British Army. The group was first formed in 1968 as a result of the 1966 Defence White Paper which expanded support for NATO and the British Army of the Rhine. In 1987 the group was disbanded and merged into the 2nd Signal Brigade. In 1995 the brigade was reformed as 1st (United Kingdom) Signal Brigade with its headquarters in the 'Big House' in JHQ Rheindahlen, Germany and units in Krefeld and Elmpt. During the 1990s the Brigade deployed to Bosnia as part of NATO's IFOR. Today, it is based in Gloucester and commands, prepares and generates forces which are held at high states of readiness to support current and future military operations all over the world. The Brigade delivers robust and resilient Command Support, Communications Information Systems and Real Life Support to formations including the NATO Allied Rapid Reaction Corps (ARRC), the Vanguard Aviation Force, the Air Assault Task Force and the Vanguard Field Hospital. History Cold War On 1 April 1968 as a result of the 1966 Defence White Paper, Headquarters, 1st Signal Group (STRATCO) was formed at Erskine Barracks, Wilton. The new formation was formed to command those UK-based signal units earmarked for NATO reinforcement and 'Out of Area' operations. The Group was also known as Headquarters, Army Strategic Command (Signals).The Wire, 1969Lord & Watson, p. 127–8 Under this command, the group was tasked with providing communications for the 5th Division and other Army Groups with no signals support. After formation, the group commanded the following units:Alan Young, Royal Corps of Signals at British Army units from 1945 on * Group Headquarters at Erskine Barracks, WiltonThe Wire, 1971 * 14th Signal Regiment (DCN)DCN - Defence Communications Network based at Norton Barracks, Worcester * 30th Signal Regiment (Strategic Reserve Support) at Evans Lines, Blandford Camp * 213 Signal Squadron at Thiepval Barracks, Lisburn, Lisburn * 233 Signal Squadron (Radio), attached to HQ Northern Ireland * 260 Signal Squadron Blandford Camp * 602 Signal Troop (Special Communications) at St George's Barracks, Bicester * 223 Signal Squadron (Radio) at Bushfield Camp, Winchester (operational purpose control) In 1970 the group's HQ moved to Old Sarum in Salisbury. After moving the group gained control of 55 (Merseyside) Signal Squadron (V) which the group provided technical and training for. The group also gained two new TSC-500 mobile satellite earth stations in addition to gaining a new unit under HQ's direct command, Mobile Force Radio Troop which supported Allied Command, Europe. The group also took control of the 34th (Northern) Signal Regiment (V) for training and mobilisation directives.The Wire, 1970 In 1973 the group gained control of 234 Signal Squadron (Malta). In 1975 the group took control of 51 (Highland) Signal Squadron (V), which was tasked with supporting the 14th Signal Regiment. By 1976 the group gained control over 3 Squadron, 30th Signal Regiment. This squadron was expanded and made independent and later renamed as 249 Signal Squadron (AMF(L)).The Wire, 1973The Wire, 1975The Wire, 1976 Following the 1975 Mason Review, the group was reorganised into the following structure; * Group Headquarters, Old Sarum * 30th Signal Regiment in Blandford * 216 Signal Squadron in Aldershot * 234 Signal Squadron (Malta) in Malta * 249 Signal Squadron (AMF(L)) in Old Sarum * 603 Signal Troop in Masirah and Salalah * 633 Signal Troop in Belize, supporting British Forces Belize * 642 Signal Troop in Gibraltar, supporting British Forces Gibraltar * 644 Signal Troop in Cyprus, supporting British Forces Cyprus * 51 (Highland) Signal Squadron (V), Aberdeen (administatrive control) * 55 (Merseyside) Signal Squadron (V), Liverpool (administrative control) In 1979 the group HQ was moved to Tidworth in accordance with the reforms of the 1975 Mason Review. In 1980 the Commandant of the Royal Corps of Signals made a visit to Blandford where he announced possible changes to the group and the overall signal group. As part of this announcement, the master of signals announced 1 Signal Group's role would change, and be able to help with the "Rhodesian Situation". The group was later involved in this when it supported the communications for a smooth independence movement.The Wire, 1980The Wire, 1981 In 1982 the group was re-titled with accordance with the 1981 Defence White Paper [The Way Forward], to become the 1st Signal Brigade. In addition to the name changes, the brigade also gained command of 244 Signal Squadron (Air Support) at RAF Brize Norton. In 1987 the group was disbanded and merged into the larger 2nd Signal Brigade.The Wire, 1982 Modern day The brigade was re-formed on 1 January 1995 and was deployed to Bosnia and Herzegovina under Brigadiers Tony Raper and James Shaw in 1995/96 as part of IFOR and, later, in 1999, as part of KFOR. Between 2001-2 the Field Army went through some major reorganisations, the most notable being the formation of a new command known as "Theatre Troops", which was a division sized administrative command unit. This command was based in Upavon where it resided another 12 years before it was renamed to become Forces Troops Command, following the reorganisation of this command and renaming the brigade was moved under command of this division where it remains today. Following the Army 2020 Refine, the brigade was renamed as the 1st (United Kingdom) Signal Brigade and assigned to the Allied Rapid Reaction Corps which is co-located with brigade HQ in Innsworth.Lord & Watson, p. 304Sir Peter Wall's report, pp. 10–3 On 1 August 2019 the field army went though another massive reorganisation, with the command being renamed to become the new 6th (United Kingdom) Division which is also based in Upavon now. The brigade then went through some small reorganisations with the three reserve signal regimentsThree of the four being brought under its control and the new ARRC MP battalionUnconfirmed if this is new, yet it is definitely new to the brigade structure based in Winchester.Forces Troops Handbook, 2019 Organisation The organisation of the brigade after the Army 2020 refine is now as follows; *'1st (United Kingdom) Signal Brigade', Imjin Barracks, Innsworth ** HQ 1st (UK) Signal Brigade & Signal Troop, Royal Signals ** 252 (Hong Kong) Signal Squadron, Royal Corps of Signals, Imjin Barracks, Innsworth (from 22nd Signal Regiment, supporting HQ ARRC) ** 299 (Special Communications) Signal Squadron, Royal Corps of Signals, Bletchley ***''899 (Royal Buckinghamshire Yeomanry) Signal Troop (V)'' **16th Signal Regiment, Royal Signals, MoD Stafford (supporting Logistic brigades and the theatre enabling group) **22nd Signal Regiment, Royal Signals, MoD Stafford (supporting ARRC and JRRC) **30th Signal Regiment, Royal Signals, Gamecock Barracks, Bramcote, Warwickshire (supporting JRRC) **''32nd (Scottish) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals'''' (V), Glasgow (paired with 16th Signals) **[[37th (Wales and Western) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals|''37th (Wales and Western) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals]]'' (V), Redditch (paired with 30th Signals) **[[39th (The Skinners) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals|''39th (The Skinners) Signal Regiment, Royal Signals]]'' (V), Bristol (paired with 22nd Signals) ** Allied Rapid Reaction Corps (Gurkha) Support Battalion, Imjin Barracks, Innsworth **''Allied Rapid Reaction Corps Military Police Battalion, Royal Military Police (V), Worthy Down, Winchester1 MP Brigade Reserve Working Group from FacebookBritish parliament written answer on the UK's commitment to the Allied Rapid Reaction Corps. Commanders The following have commanded the 1st Signal Brigade since its inception as a separate command:Colin Mackie BEM, Army Senior Appointments (1860-) 1st Signal Brigade *Colonel E J Winn (1968—1971) * Colonel D L Sylvester-Bradley OBE (1971—1973) * Colonel J H Hild MBE (1973—1976)The Wire, 1977 * Colonel Robert "Bob" Benbow (1976—1979)The Wire, 1979 * Colonel Keith H Olds (1979—1982) * Colonel Mike Marples OBE (1982—1987) 1st (UK) Signal Brigade *Brigadier Tony Raper, Apr 1995 - Jan 1996 * Brigadier James Shaw, Jan 1996 - May 1998 * Brigadier Robert Baxter, May 1998 - Mar 2000 * Brigadier David McDowall, Mar 2000 - Jan 2002 * Brigadier Tim Inshaw, Jan 2002 - Jan 2004 * Colonel David Hargreaves, Jan - Mar 2004 * Brigadier Neil Couch, Mar 2004 - Sep 2005 * Brigadier Nick Pope, Sep 2005 - Dec 2007 * Brigadier Andy Bristow, Dec 2007 - Jul 2008 * Brigadier Ivan Hooper, Jul 2008 - Nov 2010 * Brigadier David Robson, Nov 2010 - Sep 2012 * Brigadier Tim Carmichael, Sep 2012 - Aug 2014 * Brigadier Sharon Nesmith, Aug 2014–2016 * Brigadier Paul R. Griffiths 2016–2019 *Brigadier John R. Collyer 2019–Present See also * Units of the Royal Corps of Signals (1959–Present) * 6th (United Kingdom) Division * Army 2020 Refine Notes Citations References * Cliff Lord & Graham Watson, Royal Corps of Signals: Unit Histories of the Corps (1920–2001) and its Antecedents, Solihull: Helion, 2003, ISBN 1-874622-92-2 *Chief of the General Staff, Sir Peter Wall GCB CBE ADC Gen 'Transforming the British Army, an Update (pdf)' July 2013, Upavon. External links * Royal Signals Institution, Wire Archive Category:Military units and formations established in 1968 Category:Military units and formations established in 1987 Category:Military units and formations established in 1995 Category:Signal brigades of the British Army Category:Brigades of the British Army